


To Know Him

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Know Him  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt # 39: Sight  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville plots.

  
~

To Know Him

~

The first time Neville saw Bill, his breath caught, his palms went sweaty and he began trembling. He had no idea why, of course, being eleven.

Ron, insanely proud of his brothers, was happy to show pictures and tell stories of Bill the Curse-breaker. Neville spent hours staring at the photo of Bill, earring dangling rakishly, smiling and waving.

It wasn’t long until Neville was wanking to that picture.

When he first saw Bill in person, Neville had just slain Nagini, and he looked up to see Bill smiling into his eyes. He vowed then that he would know Bill.

~


	2. To Love Him

**Title:** To Love Him  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #40 Hearing  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** N/A

  
~

To Love Him

~

The first time Neville heard Bill speak, he fell in love.

“Neville Longbottom, right?” Bill asked.

“And you’re Bill Weasley,” Neville replied.

Bill smiled. “How’d you know that?”

“I know about Ron’s famous brothers.”

“Infamous, more like,” Bill chuckled, the sound sending shivers up Neville’s spine. “You’re the famous one, what with your heroic deeds.”

Neville blushed. “I was lucky--”

Bill shook his head and leaned close. “I find that people make their own luck,” he whispered. “See you around.”

As Neville watched Bill walk away, he smiled. Hearing Bill speak had only solidified his desire to know him better.

~


End file.
